New Begginings
by BerzerkerFuse
Summary: Some things in life are good and some is bad but, Humphrey and Fuse, especially Fuse seem to get the worst of it. But what would happen if they were to meet similar people and they fall for them? Human AU. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

There were two boys with their parents in a car driving peacefully to their house. What was unknown to them was that their parents were both equally drunk.  
Mom: Oh whata day...  
Dad: Yes honey it sure was-s a-a wond-derful da-ay...  
Humphrey and Fuse were the two sons and they had 'what the hell is happening' faces on.  
Fuse: *Whispers* Are they drunk or somethin'...  
Humphrey: *Whispers back* Very likely.  
Mom: What the fuck are you boys talking about?  
Humphrey and Fuse: They're drunk, holy shit look out!  
By the time the boys said that it was too late because their car went of the bridge and landed in the water. Everything turned black for the boys as a light approached their car that was submerged under water.

* * *

8 years later -  
Humphrey walked to school, alone like he has been doing fro the last eight years. The team that rescued him couldn't find Fuse, as if he just disappeared from thin air.  
Humphrey: Fuck Fuse... for everything.  
As Humphrey said that a boy with blue and red hair like Fuse went by on a skateboard.  
?: Bet you can't catch me!  
As the blue and red haired teen said that two other guys ran after him panting.  
?: Fine I'll give you guys a break.  
The two guys watched as he got off his skateboard and walked towards them with a grin on his face.  
Humphrey: Just like Fuse when he was seven... damn it that was eight years ago so... he's long gone.  
Humphrey walked away until he heard two things fall right behind him which startled him.  
?: Sorry dude.  
Humphrey: *Growls* Watch where throw stuff asshole!  
?: *Sighs* Whatever dude.  
Humphrey: *Glares* Who the fuck are you anyways?  
?: Oh mine is Fuse.  
Humphrey: What the hell? You have to be shitting me?  
Fuse: Why would I lie?  
Humphrey: Who's your brother?  
Fuse: My brothers name was Humphrey, why do you ask?  
Humphrey: That's because I am Humphrey.  
Fuse: *Eyes widen* Holy shit!  
Humphrey: *Growls* You fucking asshole! Where have you been all these years?!  
Fuse: I have been in a hell hole okay! SO YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO FUCKING BLAME ME!  
Fuse then got on his skateboard and went to school with Humphrey right behind him because the first day as a freshman in high school in Jasper was right about to begin.  
Humphrey: That bastard better start explaining before my fist says 'suprise mother fucker' to his face.

In class -  
Fuse was pissed off when he heard that the student would see each other in every class and that they had to sit next to the same person the whole entire time.  
Fuse: Hey teacher can be any slower?  
The teacher scowled at him.  
Teacher: Since you're so impatient Mr... Fuse then you will be sitting next to Lilly.

Fuse: Finally! *sits down*

Lilly: H-hi... *starts shaking a little*

Fuse: Are you okay?

Lilly: Yeah...

Teacher: Kate you'll be sitting with Humphrey.

Kate: *Groans* Crap...

Humphrey: Oh shit... *smirks*

Fuse and Kate: This is going to be a long year...

Lilly and Humphrey: It sure is.

The bell rung and the students all left except Fuse.

Teacher: Fuse can I talk to you for a moment?

Fuse: *Sighs* What did I do?

Teacher: You know Lilly right?

Fuse: Not really?

Teacher: If you hurt her emotionally or physically you'll never see the day of light again, understood?

Fuse: Okay, anything else I need to know.

Teacher: Yes, you will be late to class.

Fuse: Shit! You are right! *Dashes out the class to gym*

Fuse just barely made to class on time but when he arrived he found a very pissed off Humphrey waiting for him.

Humphrey: Where the hell have you been all these years?!

Fuse: *Throws a picture at him* Your answer is in the picture, not in my words.

Humphrey: *Gasps* Holy hell, what the fuck!?

What Humphrey saw was a torture room covered in blood and two men stabbing Fuse, relentlessly. Fuse then walked away into the crowd of students.

In girls locker room-

Kate was waiting for Lilly impatiently and was filled with fury.

Kate: Lilly you disappear for two years, yet you're still slow...

Lilly: *Taps Kate's shoulder* You were saying?

Kate: Hmph! You disappeared when WE needed you the most.

Lilly: *Picks up Kate by the collar of her shirt* Listen to me you stubborn bitch! I didn't want to get kidnapped and tortured but, I did. *Drops Kate and walks away*

Kate: *Doesn't even flinch* You should've been here during those two years to see what happened to me.

Lunch time-

Fuse sat outside next to a tree looking in the direction of the sun.

Fuse: I am not stupid, Lilly, I know you're there.

Lilly: How did you know?

Fuse: Life taught me...

Lilly: I guess you have had a rough past too?

Fuse: That's an understatement.

Lilly: *Thoughts* Normally I don't open up to people quickly but, Fise seems to be a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day...**

Fuse was at his apartment watching TV until he hears someone knocking at his door.

Fuse: *gets up* I wonder who it is?

As he opened the door he was greeted by a punch to his face.

Humphrey: You dumb bastard!

Fuse: *Doesn't even flinch* Sup Humphrey!

Humphrey: *Raises an eyebrow* What the hell?

Fuse: *Smiles* You punch like a girl compared to me... NOW LET ME SHOW YOU! *brings Humphrey into his living room and punches him to the wall*

Humphrey: *tries to get up* How the hell?

Fuse: There is many things that have changed since I disappeared...

Humphrey: *Wipes the blood coming out of his mouth* I can tell, especially that hair, you look like you came out of an anime.

Fuse: It wasn't my fault, lets just go with that.

Humphrey: Okay but aren't you fifteen so... You can't live alone.

Fuse: Neither can you!

Humphrey: Good arguement.

Fuse: Anyways we have to go to school tomorrow so... goodbye!

Humphrey: Okay?

 **In Lilly's apartment Kate was in the living room while Lilly was getting them a drink and Kate had a tissue on her nose because it was bleeding.**

Kate: *Groans* This shit hurts...

Lilly: Not as much as Fuse's punches.

Kate: Did he punch you?

Lilly: No silly, it's just that I saw him punch someone and lets just say that, they believed they could fly.

Kate: Damn... that's far...

Lilly: Humphrey is only a little bit weaker but, Fuse seems to take them like as if it were nothing.

Kate: Well I heard that he disappeared for ten years, maybe things have changed?

Lilly: Probably.

Kate: How do you know that Fuse and Humphrey are strong?

Lilly: Well I saw them fight these assholes that kept calling them, orphan pieces of shit.

Kate: Ooo... That's cold.

Lilly: Guess what else is cold?

Kate: *Blushes* What?

Lilly: First off get your head out of gutters, and your drink is cold.

Kate:Sorry...

Lilly don't worry...

Kate: Anyways I have to go home sis, so see you around! *leaves*

Lilly: *Takes a sip of soda* Some times it is good not to question kate about anything.

The next day in the morning...

Humphrey was walking to school when he saw his brother skateboarding.

Humphrey: That dumbass is going to fall flat on his face one of these days...

Fuse: Be careful for what you wish for!

Humphrey: How! What! Ugh never mind!

Fuse: C'mon don't turn into Kate.

Humphrey: Dude, shut the hell up.

Fuse: Fine as long as you're no longer pissed at me for something I couldn't control.

Humphrey: Sure...

 **In class...**

Lilly: *bumps into Fuse* Oh hi...

Fuse: Sup.

Lilly: I am fine anyways, sorry for bumimg into you.

Fuse: No probs Lil.

Lilly: *Blushes* O-okay. *Sits down quickly with her white long hair covering her face*

Humphrey: *Texts Fuse* You're too much of a player because she's redder than a potato.

Fuse: *Texts back* STFU.

Humphrey: *Texts* LOL.

Kate: Humphrey who are you talking to?

Humphrey: It was just Fuse.

Kate: Sure...

Humphrey: Hey I am not a player like Garth, okay! *Starts panicking*

Kate: *Giggles* It's adorable when you panick.

Humphrey: *Panicks and Blushes* What?!

Kate: *Blushes* Whoops...

Humphrey: Anyways do you want to come to Garth's pool party?  
Kate: Sure...

Fuse: Hey Lilly do you want to go to Garth's pool party?

Lilly: S-sure thing...

 **Garth's backyard and pool...**

Humphrey, Fuse, Kate, and Lilly walked to the party after school and since Fuse was the only one with experience he was the Dj so he played The Only Way is Up by Martin Garrix and Tiesto.

Crowd: You're awesome!

Lilly was at the corner of the pool looking down.

Garth: Lookat her, she is more pathetic than a slut!

Lilly: What did I ever do to you?

Garth: You left me for someone else two years ago!

Lilly: Because I was kidnapped.

Garth: Don't lie you bitch! *Kicks her into the water*

Fuse: *Gets off stage and lunges at Garth* Bad move! *Punches Garth in the face sending him flying*

Garth: Ha! I thought highly of you until you protected this worthless slut. *Spits in Fuse's face*

Fuse: You're wrong... *Clenches fist*

Garth: I bet your parents are ashamed and disgraced because of you!

Humphrey: Fuse don't do it!

Fuse: *A tear rolls down his cheek* You're wrong...

Garth: They think you're a pathetic piece of shit!

Fuse: *Looks at Lilly in the eyes and sees her crying* You ugly arrogant prick you're just a waste my time, Garth.

Garth: *Pulls out knife and charges at Fuse* No one insults me like that and gets away with it!

Fuse: I do... *Dodges knife and delivers an upper cut to his and the throws him at his shack*

Garth gets up bleeding.

Garth: Get him boys!

By then Fuse and Lilly were out of sight and they disappeared into the night.

Garth: Fuck you Fuse! *Picks up a note that says I hope you like your new present :)*

What Garth saw was shit smeared all over the walls.

Garth: Fuck!

Crowd: Get owned Garth!

Garth: Everyone get out now!

 **In Fuse's apartment...**

Fuse: So you and Garth used to be a thing?

Lilly: Y-yes... *Shivers*

Fuse: Here have this. *Gives Lilly towel*

Lilly: T-thank you... *dries herself*

Fuse: Lilly since tomorrow is Saturday do you want to stay here for the night because, Garth is probably looking for us now and we are in no condition to fight.

Lilly: *Blushes* Sure...

Fuse: You can sleep in my bed and I sleep on the couch.

Lilly: Yeah... *starts getting drowsy*

Fuse: *Picks up Lilly bridal style* Here i will carry you... *hears her moan and blushes*

* * *

 **Hi people who are reading this, I would like to say that there may be some grammatical errors because, well this is my first story. Anyways I would also like to thank you guys for reading and stay awesome. :)**


End file.
